Attack on Noonvale
by Krazy Kitty P
Summary: What if Rose didn't die? This is what I think might have happened (and it didn't mess up the timeline..sort of.) #5 is Thankz List!
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first fic, so readers beware! Okay, this is what I think might have happened if Rose survived. Martin thought she died, but she only had a concussion. She 'woke up' on the way back to Noonvale. This happens after Mossflower.  
  
Sorry for all the weird numbers that comes up. They happen when I upload and I can't get rid of them. Just ignore them please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall characters, Brian Jacques does.  
  
Attack on Noonvale  
  
Prologue  
  
Slowly a young mousemaid sat up, casting away the sheet that had previously covered her body. She looked around, rubbing her eyes bewilderedly. The last thing she remembered was Badrang throwing her against the wall.  
  
"Rose?" Another mouse was staring at her in disbelief. "B-but you're dead!"  
  
1 "Dead? Do I look dead to you, Brome?"  
  
"Well, no.. Not really.." Brome admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Good, 'cause I certainly don't feel dead." Rose chuckled.  
  
2 Brome suddenly came to his senses.  
  
3 "Rose is alive!" He howled, waking everyone up and making them think they were under attack. He was finally able to calm them down.  
  
4 "No, we are NOT under attack! I just said Rose is alive. Jeez." He huffed.  
  
5 Everyone stared for a moment. At the same time everyone burst out, either commenting to their neighbor, talking to Brome or talking to Rose. Brome sighed.  
  
*************  
  
5.1 Rose wiped a tear from her cheek as she watched Brome and Kastern walk towards where all the food was. She sighed. 'Not that I'm not happy for them.' She told herself. '5.1.1 Oh no. I just wish it could have been Martin and I on that altar.' Another tear snaked down her cheek. ' Where are you, Martin?'  
  
***************  
  
Kastern smiled at the baby mousemaid in her arms.  
  
"I'll call her…Lily."  
  
"Another flower! Jeez, Kastern. Couldn't you think of something more original?" Brome asked.  
  
She giggled at him. "No!"  
  
***************  
  
The once-peaceful Noonvale was in ruins. Blood covered everything. Longclaw Sharpfang, with his band of villains, had conquered Noonvale, killing those he couldn't overcome. The ones whom he captured became his slaves. Among them was Rose, Brome, Kastern, and Grumm. Nobeast noticed a small mousemaid slip away, loaded with supplies.  
  
Lily squared her shoulders. She would head to the legendary Redwall Abbey. Travelers passing through Noonvale had told of it and, lucky for her, told them how to get there. They said there was a warrior there. He would free Mom, Dad and Auntie Rosey, she was sure of it.  
  
****************  
  
So how was it? I'll have another chapter up if I get at least two reviews saying it's good!  
  
Later,  
  
5.1.1.1 Space-Kitty 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, here is the 1st chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to do so. They make me type faster. Now, on with the fic!  
  
***************  
  
Attack on Noonvale  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1 Two seasons after Prologue  
  
Lily looked at the tall red sandstone walls in amazement. No wonder they called it Redwall Abbey. By her calculations, she should reach it by nightfall. She sighed. Two seasons, she had spent looking for it. Now that she saw it she was sure they wouldn't help her. Why should they? She was, after all, just a small mousemaid. Whoever was in there was sure to be big and strong, maybe even badgers! She had only seen a badger once, from far away, but it had astonished her with its strength and ferocity. How could she ask, if it was badgers?  
  
As she walked along, she managed to convince herself that it was full of badgers who would think her problems insignificant, and they would throw her out, to defeat Longclaw Sharpfang all by herself. You see, she was a very imaginative creature.  
  
Now, you can imagine her surprise when she knocked on the door and a mousemaid answered! She was absolutely mystified when she greeted her kindly, saying she looked tired and hungry, would she like something to eat? She was lucky that it was Naming Day, so there was a feast now.  
  
" Hey, d'ya wanna meet my mom and dad? They're really nice! And then you can meet the Abbess, then you can meet Martin and Bella, they're nice too. Hey, did you come to live here? You can have the room next to mine, and we can stay up and talk every night! Would ya like that, huh? Huh huh huh?"  
  
Lily had been watching the younger mousemaid with a look of utter disbelief on her face.  
  
"Um, well, my name's Lily. I, uh, I come from Noonvale. I nee---"  
  
"Oops! I forgot! Heehee, my name is Crystal. My momma always tells me I talk too much and forget about being polite. So, what about that room? It's empty, I mean, like no one's lived there for a long time, but that's okay. You could live there, really you could!"  
  
As they had been talking, or, actually, Crystal talking, they had moved towards the table in the center of the grounds.  
  
"Crystal, have you been wearing our guests ear off?" a friendly looking squirrel asked.  
  
"That's Lady Amber. She's the squirrel queen." Crystal whispered.  
  
"NO, I have NOT been wearing Lily's ear off! Where's mommy? Where's daddy? I wanna show them Lily! She's real cool. I mean, she hasn't told me to shut up, unlike some beasts I could mention." She shot a mean glance in the direction of a rather large otter, who had been watching the exchange with an expression of amusement.  
  
"That's Skipper. He's so mean to me! He always tells me to shut up when I haven't even said a sentence. Huh!" Crystal sniffed with indignation.  
  
"Smart." Lily whispered, under her breath, so Crystal couldn't hear her.  
  
Suddenly a huge voice roared out: " Crystal, who is that with you? Come, bring her over here. We have to make her feel welcome, don't we?"  
  
"That's Bella. She is the badgermum. She's really nice. She can tell you stories about before the Abbey was built, and before the Wildcats came."  
  
" She's a badger!" whispered Lily, totally in awe of the huge badger. "I've never seen one up close before!"  
  
"Well, don't worry, I won't bite." Chuckled the badger, who apparently had extremely excellent hearing.  
  
"What is your name, little one?" an ancient mouse asked Lily kindly.  
  
Lily swallowed hard before replying. "My…My name is Lily, and I'm here to speak to your warrior!"  
  
A silence fell over the Abbeybeasts. "Why?" asked the Abbess asked.  
  
"Because, because my home was attacked by searats. I thought if I came and asked he might be able to help me free my tribe."  
  
"Well." The Abbess pondered for a moment. "I suppose he could help, if he wanted to. We wont need him here for anything, will we, Bella?" The Abbess inquired, turning to the badger.  
  
"No, nothing that is more important than this, Lily. Yes, I believe he will come with you. Sister Rosemary, will you find Martin for us, please?" Bella motioned to a mouse clad in the traditional green habit.  
  
"Of course, Bella." The mouse bowed and left.  
  
Lady Amber stood up, came over and took Lily's paws in her own. "I speak, I am certain, for all the squirrels in my tribe. We will come and help you free your family and friends."  
  
"Aye." Skipper stood up. "The otters will come too. Nothing is worse than losing a loved one, I know."  
  
Other beasts started to stand up and offer to come also. Soon all but the families with very young ones were standing, saying that they would come.  
  
Sister Rosemary came out of the Abbey leading three mice. One was striding towards the table purposely. The second was looking sheepish as the third scolded him.  
  
"I can't believe you, Gonff. I turn around for five seconds and all of the candied chestnuts are gone! What will I do with you?"  
  
The first mouse reached the table.  
  
"What is wrong, Abbess Germaine?"  
  
The Abbess just motioned to Lily, who was watching Martin with a strange expression on her face.  
  
He knelt down to be on the same level as her. "What has happened?"  
  
"My home was attacked by searats. I came here because I thought you could free them." A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as Martin shook his head.  
  
"What is your tribe's name?" he asked.  
  
Lily suddenly started crying. "Noonvale." She sobbed. "I knew it, I just knew it. You can't help me. I have to free them myself. I have to help Mom and Dad and Auntie Rose and Grumm and everyone else all by myself. I'll just go now." She got up and started to stumble towards the gates.  
  
"Wait!" Martin reached out and grabbed Lily's arm. "Noonvale? Are you sure?"  
  
Lily went berserk. "Sure? Of course I'm sure! It's my home! Would I forget my own home's name? I traveled two seasons to get here and it was all a waste! If you won't help me then let me go so I can free everyone on my own!"  
  
"Listen! You wouldn't stand a chance against searats by yourself. Wait for one day. We'll all come with you."  
  
She stopped crying. "You'll help me? You'll all help me?"  
  
Crystal answered for Martin. "Sure we will. You just wait. We'll get the biggest army up in the whole of Mossflower. We'll beat those rats to a pulp. We'll---"  
  
"That's enough, Crystal! I'm sure Lily already knows what's going to happen to them."  
  
"Mom! Can I go, please? Dad's going! Can I, please?"  
  
"Why not, Columbine? I'll make sure she won't get hurt. Yup, that's me, Prince of protectors." The mouse that stole the candied chestnuts bragged.  
  
"Uh!" The scolding mouse threw up her paws. "What will I do with you two? Fine, fine, you can go."  
  
"Wahoo! Come on, Lily, I'll show you my room! Then I'll show you your room! Then I'll………" Crystal practically dragged Lily off, who had an expression of utmost horror on her face.  
  
Skipper chuckled, turning to Martin. "Dibbuns."  
  
The answer came faint. "I'm not a Dibbun!"  
  
Skipper ignored it. "So, Martin, how do you know about this Noonvale place?"  
  
"Well, um, during my travels I found a small dibbun that was hurt. Just a sprained paw, but he couldn't walk. So, I brought him back to his home, Noonvale. Turned out he was the chieftains son. That's it. They were a very peaceful group, and Noonvale was well hidden. It is strange that corsairs would find it." Despite his peaceful words, in Martins eye's a cold fire burned.  
  
All was silent.  
  
"Well, ahem. We must prepare for your journey tomorrow, hum?"  
  
"Yes, Abbess. Please excuse me." Martin headed off to the abbey.  
  
1.1 During that night  
  
Martin tossed and turned, thinking about Lily, and her message. He sighed. 'She is so much like Rose. Beautiful, kind, compassionate, but a temper like a thunderstorm when aroused. Wait!' He bolted upright. 'Did she say 'Auntie Rose'? No, it's just my imagination. Rose is dead, remember?' He lay back down and pulled the covers over his head. 'Why, Rose? Why?'  
  
***************  
  
So, was that good too? Okay, explaining: Crystal is Columbine and Gonff's kid. She's two seasons younger than Lily and she can talk the hind leg off a stone donkey. Seriously. Martin made the hurt dibbun story up 'coz he didn't wan't anybeast to know about Marshank, Rose ect.  
  
Thank ya very much for reading this. Please review. Pretty please? *goes down on knees* Pretty please with a cherry on top? 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry for taking so long. I have had this huge writer's block and I only just had some inspiration. And it sucks. I can just see all the flames coming, all the big flames climbing higher and higher!!!!! . . . sorry. I tend to get carried away sometimes, especially when concerned with my horrible writing. Okay, and I need a name for a hare for later, so if you have any ideas please put them in your review. Coz you're going to review . . . . . right? Right right right?  
  
Also, I changed the rating to PG coz there's some swearing. Man, Rose hangs around the sea-rats far too much! Not nice language!  
  
Attack on Noonvale  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~Around the same time as chap. 1~  
  
The door opened and a small, pitifully limp form was thrown in.  
  
"She tried t' escape again!" One of the corsairs remarked to his companion.  
  
"Why she even tries, I wonder . . ."  
  
The door closed and Brome scrambled over to his sister, hampered by the chains that everybeast was wearing around their paws and footpaws. Her chest was rising, if only slightly, he noticed with grim satisfaction. At least they didn't kill Rose, though he wouldn't put it past them.  
  
Kastern crawled over. "They didn't kill her, did they?" she asked, her fear evident in her voice.  
  
"No," Brome replied. "But I'm scared for her, Kastern. If Rose tries this again, they will kill her! I feel it in my bones."  
  
"Spoken as an old grandfather mouse would," Kastern teased, a small smile playing at her lips.  
  
Brome glanced tiredly at her. "I feel like one too.''  
  
Kastern was silent for a few minutes. "I wonder . . ." she said hesitantly, "how Lily is doing." When Brome didn't respond, she went on recklessly," If she's okay. Where she is, if she's happy. I wonder . . . .'' she sniffed," I wonder if she's with ones that love her.'' Without warning, Kastern burst into tears. Brome hugged her tight.  
  
"She's okay," he whispered softly in her ear. "She's okay."  
  
* * *  
  
Rose woke slowly, bits and pieces of her surroundings becoming clearer faster than others did. Her head throbbed abominably, and she wondered why. Then it all came back to her.  
  
She had tried to escape; for about the millionth time. She had been so close, so close, and then . . . She sighed. Her own stupidity would come back to haunt her for the rest of her life. Not that her life would be long anyways. She knew that they would kill her the next time she tried to escape. She knew she could not survive another beating like the one they had recently given her. But she also knew that would not stop her. She just needed to be more careful. And she could, if she wanted too. She had before, but one of the watchbeasts had been awake. D*mn that Ripear! He should have been asleep, she fumed. But no, one of the slaves had alerted him. She only wished she knew who it was!  
  
'If only there was a hero, somebeast who could free us from that mother- f*ckin' so-called captain,' she thought wistfully. 'Somebeast like . . . ' she stopped herself. She didn't want to think of Him. Not now, when everything had gone so horribly wrong. Around Him everything was perfect, nothing could go wrong. After He left, everything went wrong. Before she met Him she had gone around in a blissful ignorance, but that had evaporated. Her life was a living hell. In fact, she wasn't afraid of dying, because nothing could be worse than life without Him. Thinking back, she realized that when she met Him she had been confused, and, yes, even frightened by his deep hatred of Badrang. Now, she could understand it, because she had something quite like it herself. Suddenly, and without warning, a memory enveloped her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A young mousemaid sat beside another young mouse on the shore.  
  
"Why do you hate Badrang so?" The mousemaid asked hesitantly.  
  
The mouse looked up, a strange, cold fire burning in his eyes. He opened his mouth, then closed it with a sigh. The fire died.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Rose," he answered lamely. "I just.." he grabbed her paws. "I hope you never know what it feels like, Rose, to hate somebeast so bad that you would do anything to kill him. Or her," he added thoughtfully.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'I wish that I could tell you, Martin, that I know. I know,' She thought.  
  
There was a banging outside the door.  
  
"Next shift ready!" A fox barked. Wearily, everybeast assembled themselves in a line. The door opened and the other half of the slaves were thrown in.  
  
The fox led them to where the oars were located.  
  
"Two to a bench!" he barked, as if they didn't already know, after at least two seasons.  
  
As they began to row, an idea started to form in the back of Rose's mind. Maybe . . . . .  
  
* * *  
  
So, again, how's that? Tell me in your review. Because you're going to click that beautiful button down there, and you're going to send me a nice review. A really nice review.  
  
I want 17 reviews before I continue. That's actually not bad. There was this one girl, she wanted 150 reviews, and know what? She got it!!!! Oh my gosh!! I think I'm going to faint! *slumps to the floor*  
  
Just kiddin'. Hey, did ya notice, I changed my name! Like it? Right, you're going to tell me in that nice review you're going to send me. Remember to include name for hare and if you like my new name.  
  
~Krazy Kitty~  
  
P.S. Does anyone have any suggestions for what Rose's 'idea' should be? I have this major writers block! 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back!! So soon, you ask? Yes, I say, so soon. . . . What!? It is soon, for me!!! Err . . last time I forgot my disclaimer. That's bad. So, here's last chapter's disclaimer:  
  
Unfortunately, I, Krazy Kitty, do not own anything. Anything, ya hear!?!? Nothing! I don't even own the computer! Not even the freakin' keyboard, okay? Not even my miaow mix! Get it?! That's bad! I don't even own the f*ckin' miaow mix I eat every day! Do you know how depressing that is? *takes deep, long, even breaths* That did not go well. When I swear, it is definitely not going good. And I do actually own the plot and any unfamiliar characters in this fanfiction. But nothing else. So don't sue, unless, of course, you actually WANT . . . ummm . . . *checks pockets* . . . . Wait a minute . . . I don't even have pockets!  
  
I think that works for both chapters. And I was going to put the hare in this chapter but only one reviewer put names down, so no hare for you, peoples! No hare until I get at least 5 DIFFERENT names. And I said that I wasn't going to do this until I got at least 17 reviews, but I was bored and had inspiration, so I bumped the number to 20 reviews for chap. 4, and I won't change my mind.  
  
Thankz to Liz, who REVIEWED (nudge nudge wink wink) and gave me some good idea's for Rose's idea. Thanks again! Thankz also to Josi Wood for the idea's and the hare names. You think I'm a good writer? Awww, thanks!  
  
Also, incase you're wondering, all odd numbered chapters are for where Martin is and even is with Rose. Make sense? Good. Now, before you all die from boredom, on with the . . . . erm. . . . . whatever you want to call the thing on the page below. Well, shall we?  
  
Attack on Noonvale  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Lily was quite tired, even though it was mid-morning. Crystal had kept her up all night, talking about everything. And I mean EVERYTHING! Man, that girl was desperate! Sighing, Lily looked down at her plate, which was still half-full, and pushed it away.  
  
''Come on now, eat up! We've got a long day ahead of us!" Crystal was bouncing around like she slept for a whole day, which was, incidentally, not true. Lily got two hours of sleep, and only because she was able to block out Crystal's chatter.  
  
"But I'm not hungry!" she protested. Crystal stopped bouncing and looked at her.  
  
"Do you know how far we'll go today?" Crystal demanded. "If it took you two seasons to get here, we're going to get to Noonvale in fourteen days. When we are on the march, we don't stop for nobeast--''  
  
"We don't stop for anybeast, darling," Columbine corrected her automatically.  
  
"--We don't stop for anybeast," Crystal continued, "unless they're sick."  
  
Gonff leaned over Crystal's shoulder. "Believe me, honey, you don't want to get sick on March." He winked at Lily. "And I believe that the Abbess is looking for you."  
  
Lily got up and made her way over to where the Abbess, Bella, Lady Amber, Skipper and Martin where huddled over a map. Lily was standing to a side, shifting from paw to paw and wondering how to go up to the Abbess when the animal in question happened to look up and spot Lily.  
  
"Come over here, Lily," the Abbess beckoned with her paw, "we need your help!"  
  
'They need MY help?' Lily wondered as she approached the group.  
  
As soon as she could see the map Lady Amber asked her if she could trace the route she used to get to the abbey from Noonvale on the map for them. Fortunately, she could. As she was doing so, she had a strange feeling that somebeast was watching her, but every time she looked up they were all looking at the map. Shrugging it off, she helped them plan a shorter and much faster route to Noonvale.  
  
"Why are we going to Noonvale?" Lily inquired. "I mean, what help will Noonvale provide?"  
  
Martin answered her. "Well, my figuring is that this Longclaw Sharpfang guy wouldn't have bothered to cover everybeast's pawprints when they left. Why should he bother? He wouldn't think anybeast would find them and come after them, anyways. Even if the pawprints just lead to where they went to sea in a boat, where they left would make a difference, because we could probably figure out where they went after that. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yes, thanks." But Lily was a bit disturbed. Although she had, for two seasons, thought about defeating Longclaw Sharpfang, the full realization of what they were about to do suddenly hit her. They were going to FIGHT searats! They wouldn't survive, she realized with dismay. There was no way that anybeast could survive against corsairs!  
  
"Well, then," everybeast looked at the Abbess. "If that's all your questions, Lily," Lily nodded, "then I'd best inform everyone that you're leaving at noon." After everybeast had been informed, she sat back down with a thump. "My poor voice is too old for yelling," she rasped, holding her throat. ''Lily, you'd better start eating. Sorry for keeping you from your food." The Abbess managed a wry smile. "Go on, get!"  
  
As soon as Lily sat down, she realized that she was ravenous.  
  
"Tol'ja you should eat more," Crystal informed her, smiling. Plopping down beside Lily, Crystal asked her, "So, what did the Abbess want with you? Were you in trouble?"  
  
"No," Lily contradicted quickly, "she just wanted help finding the quickest route to Noonvale."  
  
"Oh. Boring."  
  
~That Afternoon~  
  
Everybeast was assembled outside the walls. After the Abbess gave her blessing to keep them safe and speed them on their way, Martin called out, ''March!'' and they all marched off into the distance. Columbine, watching them, had a strange sense of foreboding.  
  
"I hope they all come back in one piece," she commented to the Abbess, who nodded.  
  
****************  
  
Okay, I bet that you all thought that was horrible. But even if you do you are going to review. *waves paw in the air like the Jedi and repeats more forcefully* You WILL review! *sheepishly* Sorry. I am obsessed with Star Wars right now. Yoda kicks some serious @$$ in Attack of the Clones!  
  
YOU WILL REVIEW. . . . .  
  
~Krazy Kitty~ 


	5. KK's Thankz List

Hi, it's me, Krazy Kitty! This is just a list of reviewers that I 'm going to do every chapter, but I haven't done one yet, so this is for all chapters so far. Right. Here we go . . . .  
  
K K's Thankz List:  
  
1 Prologue—  
  
A: Thank you, I will, and of course they're going to meet! This is a Rose/Martin, after all.  
  
Rosabel: Wow. *jaw drops* I love your fic 'If Rose had lived…'! It so rocks! And you think this is cool . . . . *sighs dreamily*  
  
redwall-squirrel: Awww, you're too kind . . . . And I admit it is sorta like Rosabel's story, but I read that after I started mine, so I came up with this all by my lonesome self! *nods head*  
  
WhiteSkyWolf: Don't worry, you'll definitely see more of this one!  
  
Hiro the warrior: Oh my. Well, I'm off to write now, heh heh . . .  
  
Chapter 1—  
  
A: Yep, another one! I'm glad you like Lily . . . but sorry, Martin and Rose won't meet for a while, maybe chapter 6/7? Sounds right. . . .  
  
Rosabel: Thanks! The suggestions always help so much! Luv ya an' ya story (not that way perverts)!  
  
Angelsmile06: Oh, I'm flattered. You're too kind!  
  
The Light of the Night: I put more line breaks . . . . And I have no idea why Brome didn't notice. Just work with me here? Thanks for caring enough to give me constructive criticism. Your story's sad . . . I'm a hopeless romantic, so . . . ya . . . .  
  
Rose: You don't have to kneel! I love my story and I'm definitely going to continue!  
  
la chica: I know, such a sweet couple. Warrior and sweet, gentle, innocent lil' maid . . . *sigh* so fairy-tale . . . .  
  
Chapter 2—  
  
Liz: Thanks for all your ideas. I really like the 'All rats drunk on grog. Ship sails off w/out oar slaves and sinks in the Giant Maelstrom.' It's real funny!  
  
josi wood: Thankz for the ideas and the hare names. You think I'm a good writer? Awww, thanks! I'll prolly use your idea. You're so nice!  
  
Chapter 3—  
  
dragonheart: More innocent than the books? I'm not normally innocent . . Ah, maybe ya just don't me. I'll try to make Martin more Martin-ish. Nice to know I'm not the only one XP  
  
josi wood: It didn't suck? Really? Don't worry, my dad's just as strange, I tell you. Man. I'm a cat! I don't wear clothes . . . but then why was I talking about pockets? _;;; Yes, I do like suspense. Besides, that's how Brian Jacques ends his chapters.  
  
Amphora: I'm just as excited as you are! Well, I can try . . . but sometimes I just get this HUGE writer's block in the middle of a chapter and I have to cut it short. Sorry.  
  
Okay, thanks all reviewers. I'll do one of these every chap. from now on, for the chapter before. And I'm only doing this 'coz I want to do something for this fic and I DON'T HAVE 20 REVIEWS YET! See, I'm not backing down. Have fun. (Huh? ^_^;)  
  
~Krazy Kitty~ 


	6. Chapter 4

Hey, it's me, Krazy Kitty, back again with another chapter! Yep, coz I got 22 reviews … *sighs dreamily* Okay, so maybe only 21, I person hit the review button twice … So?!?!?!  
  
KK's Thankz List (I'm starting where I left off in previous TL):  
  
Starose: *gulps, totally astonished* Well … um … Thank you … *blushes* What a compliment! Or, more like … *counts* … eight compliments …  
  
A: *blushes so hard her fur turns PURPLE!!* Three things: 1) Of course I thanked you, you're my first reviewer! 2) You loooovvvveeeeee my story? Really? And you say you're humbled … *goes on her knees and starts doing whatever those Egyptians did to their gods* I pay reverence to you, o great and glorious A! 3) This is kinda funny, just thought I'd mention it; you forgot the second 'e' in extraordinare. Not criticism or anything … And I ain't an 'authoress extraordinare', but thanks anyways for mistaking me … (Obvious sarcasm there. Who'd mistake me for one? …)  
  
an anonomous SW fan: *hypnotic-like* Yes, I will write … *shakes her head* Kiss your wookie?! No thank you! (No offense meant, of course.)  
  
VicPez: Why, thank you! I have continued soon, as you see … It's okay, and thanks for the luck. I'll need it …  
  
josi wood: I am continuing!! I'm continuing!! Don't worry, I don't eat mice, just chase 'em, unless they're an author/authoress … Thanks for giving me the answers. I'll try to help, although I suuuuck … (Sorry, I have this self- criticism thing. Can't help it, ya know.)  
  
Anyways, thanks to all you reviewers, plz keep reviewing! (To all new readers, review too. Please?)  
  
It's chapter 4!! Yay, it's finally here! Okay, just so you know, Martin and Rose meet in chapter 6! So keep reviewing, otherwise that chappie's going to take a real long time comin'! Just a reminder. Without further adu, on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Note: over excessive use of exclamation marks there.)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Authors Notes /mostly/)  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Attack on Noonvale  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A line of weary oar slaves trudged back to the holding cell, well, all but one. A young mousemaid suddenly perked up and started looking around her with sharp eyes.  
  
One of the crewmembers whispered to his mate, "Is she going to try it AGAIN," who whispered back, ''Most likely. She so stupid! You'd think she'd know by now that she just can't escape from the ship." The first agreed.  
  
In fact, that was what Rose was thinking of doing. She had heard one of the corsairs saying that in three days they would be landing at the place where they got 'de slaves.' She recognized what they meant. Noonvale. 'That would be the perfect place to escape,' she thought with grim satisfaction. 'Right where they got me.'  
  
Thinking of Noonvale got her mind working. What had happened to Lily? She stood straight upright with a gasp. Luckily, the door to the cell slammed shut at the exact same moment, so she was saved from embarrassment. 'Not like you could get much teasing out of this lot,' she noted unhappily. 'We're so depressed. Not like it would be easy to not be,' she reminded herself as she sat down with a thump. Everybeast looked at her, and she smiled lamely back at them. They turned away from her.  
  
'Now, approach the thought slowly,' she thought to herself. 'Lets see, now, where were we?' (Rose is mental! Hee hee. Sorry. She's just so surprised by the thought that she's talking to herself.) 'Oh, yes…' Lily. Rose was consumed by a memory.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Lily!" She was frantic. Lily was nowhere to be found in the large crowd of screaming creatures. What if she was caught!  
  
"Rose! Auntie Rose!'' There was a small tugging at her hand. Rose looked down.  
  
"Lily! There you are! I was so worried! Look, you have to get out of here, quickly!"  
  
Lily's face was a picture of innocence. She still hadn't realized what was going on yet. ''Why, Auntie Rosey, why?''  
  
"Here, Lily, take this!'' Rose shoved a pack of provisions at Lily and proceeded to help her into it.  
  
''Why?'' Lily looked up at her aunt in confusion. What was going on?  
  
"Lily, listen carefully. You have to go to Redwall Abbey. You have to get—" her voice dropped significantly and she looked about her to make sure nobeast was listening, "—you have to get their champion. I think – I think I know who it is. I think I know him. Here,'' Rose placed something in Lily's palm, "take this. Look for a mouse like the one in the picture. If he doesn't help you right away, although he probably will, show him the picture and ask him again. Promise me," Lily nodded her head. "No, Lily. Promise me!" Rose repeated fiercely.  
  
"I promise. I'll find him!"  
  
"Go, then, Lily, go!" Rose gave her a push. 'Seasons speed!' she added silently, and all went black.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Rose shivered, remembering that fateful day. 'Is Lily okay?' she wondered silently. 'Has she found … Him? No,' she admonished herself, 'you have to say his name. Besides, don't count your chickens before they hatch. Okay, one … two … three…' she took a deep breath. 'Martin.'  
  
That over, Rose began to plan her escape.  
  
***************  
  
Tee hee hee! Rose is mental! Rose is mental! Rose is--oh, hello, done already, are we? (Looks like Rose ain't the only mental around here!) Yeah, it was a short chappie, but as soon as 'they' meet, the chapters will prolly be a lot longer. Yep, just two chaps away! So review! I want 28 reviews! Thank you josi wood AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN for the ideas. Oh, that reminds me, hare next chapter! Dun dun dun dun DUH! *smacks herself on her forehead* Next thing ya know, I'll be singing the 'Millionare' song. *starts singing the 'Millionare' song* DUH DUH-DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH ……….. tee … hee …?  
  
~Krazy Kitty~ 


	7. Chapter 5

Uh-huh, uh-huh! *does a victory dance* I am baaaaaaaaaack!!!!!! Do you know how long it took for me to convince myself that only 26 reviews would suffice? No one was reviewing for so long … *does a puppy face* Why? Why was no one reviewing? *starts crying* WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???????????????????

(A reviewer named Skipper pointed out to me that at the end of Mossflower, Redwall wasn't built yet, and it wasn't even finished by the end of The Legend of Luke. So, lets change the setting to _after_ The Legend of Luke. Ok wif all ya peeps out there? Good.)

*clears throat* Anyways, that over, here is chapter 5 … it's kinda short, but guess what? Chapter 7, THEY meet! Yay! Wahoo!! Yippee!!!

Kewl!!!! Yay! Wah—wait a minute, I already used those … dang … Soooooooooo … on with the fic—huh? HARE!!!

Attack on Noonvale

Chapter #5

By~ Krazy Kitty

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* look at the bottom at the end

** quickly—look at the bottom—it's urgent!

*****************

They had been marching for at least 7 days*. Lily had lost count around the 5**th**, but she was beginning to recognize different things—for example, at that pool of water she had filled up all of her canteens: they had been desperately low; that grove of trees over there, she had slept in for protection from any renegade searats. They were very close.

Martin turned. "We'll halt here for the night!" As everyone set up for the night, a small shadow said from beside him: "We're very close, Martin."

He bent down to look Lily in the eye. 

"How do you know?" Lily turned a full circle, pointing to things as she turned: "The pool I drank from, the trees I slept in ... all on the 5**th** night." She smiled. "We'll be there in two days at the most."

"Good." Martin straightened and looked into the sky, but Lily didn't budge. Finally, he sighed and looked at her.

"You want to talk, about ... about ... somebeast, don't you, Martin?" There was something eerily strange, eerily all knowing, eerily confident about her voice. It un-nerved Martin.

"Yes, you're right. Can we go somewhere private?" Lily led him to a small clearing detached from the rest, but not far. "Sit down." She complied. After a while, Martin asked hesitantly, "Who were your parents?"

Lily answered, with a break in her voice, "Brome was my father, and Kastern was my mother."

"Did ... did ... never mind." 

"I was very close to my aunt, though." 

Martin looked at her sharply. "Aunt?"

She nodded. "My auntie Rose, my daddy's big sister."

"But...." Martin shook his head. "She died!" Tears came to his eyes and his words stuck in his throat as he choked out, "I watched." He words grew softer. "I saw her die."

Lily looked up at Martin in confusion. "She's not dead! At least, last time I saw her she wasn't dead. Although ..." here Lily trailed off and shuddered. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Although you never know what those," she shuddered again, "those _things_ would do to anybeast."

Martin didn't reply. He was in shock. In fact he was so deep in shock that it would take a sword slashing right down in front of his nose for him to realize anything was happening outside his mind. Outside, his eyes were open and glazed over, while he was breathing shallowly and heavily. Inside, he was screaming, over and over again, _She's alive! Rose is alive! _

Noticing that Martin wasn't responding to her, Lily looked over at him and got the shock of her life. "Martin?" she ventured. "Martin? Are ... you okay? Hello, Martin, hello—" her paw was waving up and down in front of his nose, with no response. "MARTIN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU—"

"What ho, chapess, isn't that being a bit too jolly loud? By Jove, a chap can't get a bit of bally sleep around here." Lily started and jumped up, turning a full circle to try and find the owner of the voice. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the voice. "Eh? Can't find me? I'm right here." Lily spun around, locating the voice and honing in on it. She caught sight of a hare stepping out of the trees surrounding the clearing. Her jaw dropped.

Lily squeaked, "What—who—" she cleared her throat and continued, "Who are you?"

"Of course, my dear, how careless of me." The hare swept a low bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Halliray Hound Hare, cuisine expert and camouflage extraordinare, at your service." When Lily's jaw dropped even lower, he added, "My given name was Halli Hare, but I really did not like Halli, so I changed it to Halliray, and I just _adore_ hounds. Such noble creatures ..." Lily's jaw dropped even more, if you can believe it. "So one day I just went down to the pool there and christened myself Halliray Hound Hare." Lily's jaw hit the grass. He looked at her and commented lightly, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

***************

*do they even use days? I have no idea. So lets just say they do.

*singsong voice option: on* the hare is here!! The hare is here!! I am so happy coz the hare is finally here!! *singsong voice option: off* By the way, do you like the name? I made it myself, but thanks anyways for the names, peeps! I got it out of Harry. Sees, Harry, Halliray ... okay sorry. I've been doing that a lot lately. I got Aillisane from Alison, Kahyatie from Katie ... I don't even know why I do it. It is fun, though ...

And just to clear it up, Halliray is Basil's ancestor.

Now, thanks to:

TrU-W4Rr10R: Ummmm ... well, a lot of time has passed since Rose was unconscious, and she heard about him from travelers passing through Noonvale ... Clear? Thanks, I pride myself on explaining everything as clearly as possible, but flawless? Now that's a compliment!! *suddenly the full implication of what just happened hits Krazy Kitty* practically flawless? Ohhhhhh *keels over in a dead faint*

Cammy: Really? Really? Thanks!! They're meeting soon, don't worry! And of course she won't die—I love Rose! The ... best ... story ... Oh boy ... *keels over in a dead faint*

Laterose's Song: Here it is! I'm sorry I took so darn long to do this but like I said I was not home and there wasn't a comp where I was.....

(): Thank you, and I will! I will!

Skippy: Thanks! And I just got lots of inspiration right now, but I foresee writers block in the future....I'll need your help!!

Rose of Noonvale:............I hope you're not dead! *breaks down crying* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! You love? Really? Noonvale.........hmm........oh I know how to do it!! Twins? Twins can work!! Boy/boy, girl/girl, or boy/girl? Your call!!

Starose: OMG I love that ballad!! 5 min tops? You should be a poet! Quality work? I like the sound of that, but I doubt that it's true. You're quite welcome for updating.........it's a pleasure!

Skippy: Thanks a lot for pointing that out to me! It's not in the way of my creative abilities—I really appreciate constructive criticism and I dote on it as well.

josi wood: I'm glad that you think it's getting really good! I hope it is... 


End file.
